


【LF用】【梦改文】2018.09.15 满天零星·第二夜 （满零/庆成）

by aggie1akino



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggie1akino/pseuds/aggie1akino
Summary: 注意事项：1.本文为作者睡觉做梦做出来的二次同人作品，七天连着做了这样七个梦，七个梦主人公相同，世界观和时间线不同，有种前世今生的感觉很有趣，必须要记录一发。2.请理解二大禁含义3.中短篇，未完结，可能是倒叙。4.系列文，本篇内含BG、他人视角、原创角色。大概做梦时些许受《闪光交叉口》影响的设定，牛郎庆和女爱豆亚希子的设定。改名注意！性转注意！避雷注意。





	【LF用】【梦改文】2018.09.15 满天零星·第二夜 （满零/庆成）

小丑脸星云：眨眼间会闪烁的行星状星云

【在我心底如同哭泣小丑的那一面，仍在不断追逐你的虚无】

须田禾哉：

39岁，艺能经纪人。 

九月十五日，吃完早饭，我将日历翻看到今天的一页，浏览了一边今天要处理的事务。

是的，今天对我而言仍然是普通的一天，告别了妻子我来到我的事务所，一所看似繁忙的艺能事务所。

但是，只是看着忙而已。我在内心嘲笑着这些人们。毫无能力，全靠着我培养的艺人吃饭。

“是吗？非常感谢您，兰酱也会很开心听到这个消息的。”我握着听筒叮咛的表达着感谢，耳边不停传来令人厌烦的声音。

 

‘今天晚餐要去一起那一家居酒屋吃烤肉吗？’做作的女人的声音，只会调情的婊子。 

“是吗？那真是太好了，可以有机会和美纪一起吃饭真是最幸运的事情了。”哈？臭老头，昨天你才和20岁的小姑娘说过这句话了吧。

“才不是单独和原桑去呢！当然是要和大家一起去吃饭啊！”是吗？那你刚才求关注的嘴脸也真是难看。

 

“哈哈，小野桑真是为大家着想啊！那必须加我一个了！”主任也不知道是真傻还是装傻，但无论哪一种都让人觉得可悲。

 

“好的，谢谢您长期以来对我们的关照。她们也会继续努力的。”我说着，挂掉了那个让人恶心的电视台老滑头的电话。

 

“须田桑一起去吃烤肉吗？”啊，讨厌的女人。“那里的帅哥老板会给我们打折半价哦！”哦，真正的目的是那个帅气的老板啊。

“须田桑工作可是很忙的，还是不要打扰我们的王牌了。”死秃头阴阳怪气，早晚让社长把你开除了。

 

“不。”我挂掉电话，将脸上僵硬的笑容收回来。“我一定会过去的。”把你们所有人的目的都毁的干干净净。

 

当然，还有半价的烤肉。这个世界上没有比半价的烤肉更加诱人的东西了。

 

啊，不。还有你们愿望破灭的悲惨的脸。

 

马上就要下班了，我将艺人们上个月的行程单整理好，交给主任。

主任突然拍拍我的肩膀，语重心长的说：“事务所的未来就交给你了。”

 

不不不，我只想先打好自己的名声，通过现在两个当红女团先赚个盆满钵满，甩了现在的老婆后就娶亚希子为妻，然后一秒也不多呆的离开这个破地方。

 

“Dingdingding”手机铃声。我向主任说了声抱歉，转身接起电话，毕竟社长直接给我打电话让主任知道不太好。

 

“你在搞什么？”劈头盖脸的怒气朝我涌来。“亚希子被拍到在牛郎酒吧胡闹，你在哪里？”

我当然是在事务所好好工作啊，谁和你一样整天在夏威夷度假。

话虽这样说，但是既然是涉及到了亚纪子的事情，我就不得不多一份心思。 

“对不起，我这就过去处理。”我挂了电话，抓起包就准备离开。“亚希子那边出了点事，你们自己吃你们的肉去吧。”

甩下一群大眼瞪小眼的同事们，我立马开车前往亚希子出事的地下酒吧。

至于我如此对亚希子上心的原因嘛，当然是因为我是这个世界上离她最近的男人，也自然要为她付出所有的心血。

 

穿过杂乱的人群和五颜六色的灯光，我看见亚纪子被两个男人架住双臂按在红色的沙发上。

见到我来她一把推开了两个男人扑了过来，她一反往常的文静模样，散乱着头发穿着白色连衣裙的她像个女鬼一样，她看见我便扑了过来，一把抓住我的领口。

“他们不让我见他。他们不让我见他。”她喃喃的说着，看来是喝高了。旁人开始往我们这里看了，估计已经暴露身份了，还是早点离开为好。我便劝她说：“我们这就去见他，我们走吧，带你去见他。” 

“不！”她突然高喊，“他在这里，我就要见他！”说着甩开我的手踉踉跄跄的往舞台走去。

她一边走一边大喊道：“ミツル！ミツル！我知道你在这里！ミツル！”

 

ミツル？男人？牛郎？什么人？我内心泛起嘀咕，亜希子的交友圈里还有我不知道的人，这点让我有些恼火。

眼看她就要消失在人群当中，我一边连忙前去追她，一边抓过旁边的酒保：“她要的那个牛郎到底在不在，在就赶快把他叫出来！”

酒保一脸尴尬的告诉我他们店里并没有这号人，也没有任何人的本名是这个名字。

 

先不说亚纪子是我们事务所的王牌爱豆，也是我所说的人气女团的C位人物，这事传出去事务所得受多大影响。就我个人而言，其他什么倒是无所谓，唯独亚纪子的事情我不想让任何一个人说她的风言风语。

我一个健步冲上去抓住她的手腕，她的力气比我预想的大很多，她不断挣扎着一遍又一遍的说要找ミツル。

我用尽力气向她吼道：“这里根本没有你要找的人！快跟我回去！你喝多了！”

“我没有喝酒。”她抬起头看着我，看起来很虚弱的样子，但的确身上没有酒味。“我只是必须要在今天，在这个地方找到ミツル。”她被我抓着踉跄了几步。

“你到底在说什么啊！”我大声吼道，“不要闹了，快跟我走！”

她似乎被我吓到了一般，怯生生的望着我，一双圆溜溜的大眼睛委屈的看着我，我一下子心就软了下来，将她抱在怀里轻轻安抚着她的情绪。我拉着她的手腕想带她离开这个破旧的酒吧，她也冷静了一些，不再胡闹的跟着我向外面走去，跟着我走到了走廊尽头，眼看我就可以把她带出去送到保姆车里。她突然挣脱我的双手向酒吧里的舞台跑去，眼看她一头撞在钢管上，就晕倒在了舞台上，红色的灯光照在她身上，那直线的条纹印在她的白色裙子上看起来就像ミツル这三个字一样。 

加藤亜希子：

25岁，现役女爱豆。

九月十一日。早上7：30。

闹钟响了，我坐起身来，长长的叹了口气，伸展了一下身体。

脱去睡衣服，走到了镜子边，看着镜子里的自己，头发乱糟糟的，面色发黄，下巴长了一颗小小的痘痘。我凝视着镜子里的自己，渐渐地，我觉得我不认识镜子里的那个人，仿佛镜子里站着的是一个陌生人。我的手指触碰到冰冷的镜面，玻璃冰凉的触感从指尖渗透到心底，这股寒意使我不得不退后几步，也让我可以通过镜子看到自己的全身。长时间规则的锻炼培养出的结实身材，算不上修长，但也能看到身体应该要有的线条。

我举起右手，慢慢的在空气中画一个圆，缓缓的张开左手，踮起右脚，优雅的转出了一个完美的圆圈。这是新的舞蹈动作，是我最怕自己在这个舞蹈中失误的地方。我仔细的观察着自己的动作，同时微微修正自己手的位置，然后将指尖从左边的耳侧慢慢的滑向锁骨，竭尽所能的做出妩媚的动作，配合眼神与表情，保证自己不出一点错误。

好的，完美。

 

划过自己的左肩，我突然发现自己的左臂上多出了好几颗痣。我原来有那么多痣吗？我不禁思考着。

靠近了镜子，仔细的观察自己左臂上的痣，左臂上的痣分布得如同一个星座。我叫不出名字，但是看了这些痣，我突然感到十分的难受，心里似乎被什么堵着一般，如同一个找不到出口的蝙蝠，在我的心中横冲直撞着。

我使劲的摆了摆头，告诫自己不要想太多。今天非常的重要，今天是巡回的第一场演唱会，今天大家一定都会竭尽全力。我绝不能在这个地方被落下，虽然须田桑总会告诉我：你是center,是大家的中心。但我非常的清楚，自己只是靠着运气来到了今天的位置上，或者说还有来自他的偏爱。

 

第一场演唱会的上半场结束，紧接着是其他成员的组合曲，我有两首歌的休息时间。我擦擦汗洗了把脸，重新补了补妆，觉得自己有点没精神，总觉得心里有什么事情，但是又并非是对舞台表现的担心。我对着镜子尝试着想要遮掩住自己下巴上长出的小痘痘，我发现那颗痘痘更加明显了，遮瑕对它而言一点作用都没有。

 

“亚希子。”我听见有人在喊我的名字，回过头才发现舞台总监已经在让我们准备上台了。

 

我怎么那么心不在焉。我拍了拍自己的脸颊让自己振作起来。

 

紧接着是连着几首的抒情曲，会场里亮起了水蓝色的应援棒的颜色，这是我们这次演唱会的主题色，整个会场如同沉入深海当中一样，我看着这一切感觉自己有些恍惚。

 

我走向舞台左侧的延伸台，向站台的观众挥手。恍惚中我看到了一位观众，他正在站台五六排靠走廊的地方，高高瘦瘦的，染着轻浮的金褐色头发，穿着一身黑衣，胸口夹着一个玫瑰形状的领带夹，没有拿任何的应援周边，和周围的粉丝显得格格不入。我的目光久久的停在他的身上，我感到我的胸口发闷，他是谁？我认识他吗？

 

我努力的让自己的注意力集中在表演上，继续保持笑容，后半场结束后我有些恍惚的回到休息室。以往这是我最喜欢的时间，听着粉丝喊着安可的声音，有一种很强烈的被爱着的感觉。但是今天我满脑子里都是那个男人，那个人给我一种难以形容的熟悉感。

 

在安可后的最后一首歌的时间里。我不止一次的向那个地方投去了目光，然而我并没有看到那个男人。他刚才站的位置上，站着另外一个人，似乎他从来没有站到过那个位置，似乎在这个会场里根本就没有出现过，一个穿着黑衣的男人。

 

小山ミツル：

 

28岁，元牛郎。

 

九月十号，Morse横滨arena公演前一天。

 

我看着地铁站旁的海报，看着那个叫做伊藤亚希子的女孩。

 

 

被梳理得整整齐齐的黑色披肩长发，现在的造型比较适合她呀。清楚，漂亮，还带着点原来没有的色气。

 

我离开地铁站，向不远处的东京湾海岸走去。在岸边静静的吹着海风，我不禁想起了，第一次对他而言，也是最后一次与我的见面。

 

当时已经出道，但是还不出名的morse伊藤亚希子，在五年前九月的某一天，被一个女性的前辈带到了我们店里。那时的她染着金色的头发来到店里的时候化了浓浓的烟熏妆，穿着一袭晚礼服裙外面套着皮夹克，戴着大大的耳环完全是一副坏女孩的样子。好歹我也在电视上见过她，但那时直到走近我也没有认出这是我在电视上看到的那一个清爽的女孩儿。

 

“20岁是女偶像的重要转折点哦”我听见走进店门时，那位前辈偶像这样对他说，我想那天大概是她刚满20岁没多久吧。

 

我们的领班将她们带到了隐蔽的地方坐下。向我走过来，跟我说：“等着，客人有事要找你。”

 

那时我惊了一跳，当时还只是个新人，也没有与艺人接触过，一下子被女偶像点台，我心里多少还是有一些慌张。

 

那位前辈偶像向我走过来。不得不说这也是个大美人，她走过来拍了拍我的肩膀，对我说：“小伙子，新来的？。”

 

那位前辈侧了侧身子，背对着伊藤亚希子，继续对我说道。“就在不久前，你知道那一条新闻吗？就是报道一等亚希子因意外受伤的新闻。”那位前辈看着我挑挑眉，将一只手搭在我的肩膀上，凑近了我的耳朵对我说：“你当然知道，那不是真的。”

 

我有些慌张的但让自己努力的保持镇定，平复了自己的心情，我问道：“为什么要告诉我这些？”

 

那一位前辈并没有回答我的问题，只是笑了笑。静静的看着我，我看见她的眼神立刻明白了，这并不是一个请求，而是一道至关生死的命令，我调整了自己的心情，向亚希子走去。

 

“哈喽，大美女。我叫ミツル。”我笑着坐过去，从她身上飘来一股很香的味道。

 

“好香，用的什么香水？”我靠过去问道。

 

“

 

与我想象的不同，劝亚希子喝酒并非是一件很难的事情。我不禁在脑袋想下，也许这个酷女孩的耳根非常的软，意外的是一个感情细腻，脆弱温柔的女孩。

 

我瞟了一眼，看见她皮夹克袖口下的白色绷带。

 

果然。我在心里默默的感叹道。

 

“你的手腕怎么了吗？”我假装轻松随意问她。

 

“啊，没什么大不了的，只不过是在排练的时候碰到了，受了一点轻伤。”她轻描淡写的回答，手中玩弄着装着红酒的高脚杯。

 

我坐在旁边，看着她的侧脸。长长的睫毛柔柔的搭在那双大眼睛上，从斜上角的角度看显得有一些楚楚可怜，虽然并没有喝多少酒，但也许是因为第一次喝酒，红晕很快的就攀上了她的脸颊。

 

“要不要出去吹吹海风？你看起来有点醉了。”

 

我们以为她会拒绝我的请求，没想到她立刻就站了起来。

 

“走吧。去横滨的海边转转。”她还拿着高脚杯，就这样往外走去。

 

到店长那里登完记，然后我就带着她走向离我们店子最近的港口。

 

夜晚的海风轻轻的吹拂着她的脸颊上的红晕也慢慢的消退了一些，她倚在港口码头的扶手上，静静的看着海浪拍打着码头。风吹着她的发丝，轻轻地摇晃，搔的我的心痒痒的。

 

“在店子里的时候我是一个牛郎，但是出来之后我只是个属于你的男人。”我对她说了这样一段话，说完我觉得有些难为情了。这句话也让她的目光从海浪转移到了我的身上，她盯了我几秒钟，扑哧一声笑了。

 

“这就是你的营业台词吗？也太俗气了吧。”她咧开嘴笑了出声，她的笑容如同一道月光，我瞬间被她吸引了过去。她的笑容突然变得有些勉强，低下头：“你真努力啊。”她说道。“我就做不到那么好。”

 

“别开玩笑了你说什么呢？你不是给很多人带去了梦想吗？”我有些激动的，拉住了她的双手。见她的表情如同吃痛一般，我连忙不好意思的放开她的手：“对不起，忘记了你手上还有伤。”

 

“没关系”他说。

 

我轻轻拉住她的手说：“给我看看还好吗？”

 

她看了看我，将皮夹克脱了下来，夹克里面是一件无袖的小礼服。如同等待着亲吻礼的女王一般，她将左手伸到我的面前，用那双水灵灵的大眼睛看着我。

 

她左边的小臂上，缠着几圈绷带，并没有完全的遮住伤口，几条细细的刀痕从绷带的边缘露了出来。我小心翼翼的捧着她的手，在月光下仔细的端详着。突然，我发现了她手臂上的排列组合。

 

“哇！你的胳膊上有北斗七星，好看诶！”我说着就伸手去摸她胳膊上的痣。

 

“啊。你在说什么呢？”她故意的压低了一些声音，想要将手抽回去。

 

她的反抗让我突然有些固执的想要看得更仔细。

 

“别动。”我也故意压低了声音。

 

然后我拉住了她的手，亲吻了她的肩膀。

 

那一个晚上，我占有了她。

 

占有她时，我在她耳边对她耳语：“我会去东京，在月下香等你，和你一直在一起。”

 

她呜咽着不断回答：“ミツル，我答应你。”

 

但是，第二天，她离开时，在桌上放了钱。

 

我的手机里有一条她的经纪人发来的短信，只有六个字：“言い触らすな（不要声张）。”

 

我这个没出息的牛郎，手里攥着钱，就这样看着窗外流下眼泪。

 

那时的我就如同现在的我一样，手里攥着那张演唱会的票，就这样看着横滨的海。

 

 

我想，最后见她一面。

 

 

伊藤亚希子

 

25岁

 

 

今天是九月十三日，26时。

也就是九月十四日，凌晨两点。

下午有地上波的电视节目录制，但是我仍然没有睡着。

 

“你下巴上的痘痘如果还不好，明天上了电视一定会有人冷嘲热讽的。”

 

杰克漂浮在空中俯视着我，这样对我说道。

 

已经厌烦了他的叨念，甚至觉得他的叨念是自然陪伴着身边的东西，我选择不去搭理他将头捂到被子里，在黑暗笼罩了我的视野后，我慢慢的进入了梦乡。

 

 

梦中，一个男人紧紧的抱着我，两个人如同下一秒就要失去对方一样紧紧的结合在一起。

 

“等你。”男人说。修长的手指，穿过我的发丝，轻轻的滑过我的脖子。

 

 

“东京。”男人说。金棕色的头发丝，落在我的额头上，痒痒的。

 

 

“月下香。”男人说。他的吻，使我完全的放松下来，这是这一个星期来，第一次，杰克从我的视野中完全消失了，没有影子，没有声音，这让我可以完全沉浸在全然不同的一份温暖情绪之中。

 

 

“ミツル…”我的声音变得嘶哑，视野变得模糊，身体无力，大脑和四肢都软绵绵的。

 

渐渐地我感到男人修长的身影离我越来越远，那熟悉的温暖突然从自己身体里抽离。杰克从空中猛地飞了下来，张开双臂，用冰冷的身躯搂住我，带着我飞上了天空。

 

“ミツル！”我尖叫着坐起了身，这才发现自己刚才是在梦中。

 

 

我坐起身，打开了台灯。又一次念叨了一遍自己刚刚喊着到人名。那是谁？

 

ミツル？汉字应该怎么写？充？ 美鶴？滿？ 光流？美津留？

 

我认识这样的人吗？我抓住自己的脑袋，拼命的想让自己去回想起来。但是没有任何的作用，那感觉无比真实，如同体验过的经历，却没有在我的脑海中留下一点记忆。

 

“ミツル ……”如同是自然而然从喉咙中发出的声音，我喃喃道。“想见你。”

 

伊藤亚希子

 

25岁

 

录完两本常规节目，从须田先生手中拿回手机看到时间已经是零点了。

 

拖着疲惫的身子回到了家里，只是屁股沾到了沙发就两眼一黑的倒在了沙发上。

 

我似乎做了一个梦，这个梦很深很长。  
在我的梦中又出现了那个金发男子，他眯着狐狸一般的眼睛看着我，头发在夜幕当中飘飘扬扬的。

 

他冰凉的手握住了我的手腕，将我一把拉住他的怀中。  
他在我的耳边对我说：“死去永远都是很简单的，但是你不能死去。”

 

我感觉自己的眼睛里涌出了滚烫的泪水。为什么？这句话也哽咽到自己的喉咙里。

 

“我知道活着很痛苦。但是正是因为痛苦，所以才要活着。”  
“吵死了。”我别过头，不愿意让他看到我的泪水。  
“我帮你分担吧。”他这样对我说道。  
“我帮你分担吧。”这句话在我的脑内不断的轰鸣着。

 

在一片漆黑的梦境里，我只能感受到他的指尖从我肩膀的皮肤上滑过的感觉。

那个晚上我将我的所有痛苦都给了他。

 

我明明知道自己在梦境之中，但是我却无法忍住流泪的冲动。

 

迷糊中，我闻到了一股熟悉的香水味。强忍着睡意，我睁开眼，似乎看到了一个男人就站在我的身边。

 

是他吗？还是又是我的幻觉。

 

这样的幻觉一次又一次出现在我的梦境里，为什么我还会傻傻的相信，这有可能是真实的呢？

 

疲惫的身子从沙发上坐起来，起身往厨房走去。

 

我不知道我睡了多久，看天色竟然已经是下午了，明明没有喝酒，脑袋却像宿醉一样重。

 

我倒了一杯热茶，走到幻境中男人刚刚站着的窗边，打开了纱窗，向外看去。透过高楼的玻璃，我可以看到东京繁忙的样子。  
有时候我深深的恨着这个让我感到痛苦的城市，但我深深的感觉到，我没有办法离开这个城市。  
我离不开这个灯红酒绿的城市，就如同我离不开了虚无缥缈的幻境。

 

我转过身，想将马克杯放在窗边的小桌上，却在那小桌上看到了一件东西。  
那是一个被玫瑰领带夹夹住的名片，名片皱皱的，都被那一个人用手握了很久。  
我的心脏急速的跳动。感觉自己的大脑没有办法控制自己的身体。  
到底是这个名片是我的幻觉，还是我现在还没有醒来，又或者说这才是真正的现实呢？

 

我抓紧这个名片，一字一句的看着名片上的每一个信息。

 

黑色的名片上只有一朵和玫瑰领带夹一模一样的玫瑰。

 

除此之外，就是一个店名，还有他的名字。

 

ミツル。

 

我在心里默念起这个名字。

 

从未有过的电流流过我的身体，难以形容是欣喜还是恐惧的心情完全的包裹了我。  
我的心里只有一个念头，找到他。

 

我打开手机里的地图，输入了这个店的名字。在东京24区里一共有三个同样名字店，在神奈川还有一个同名的店。

 

从未有过这样如此，想要找到一个人的心情，我坐着出租车的马不停蹄的跑遍了四个店铺，但得到的答案都是“没听说过这个人。”

 

我感觉心脏如同被撕裂一般，杰克从我撕裂的胸口里跑出来。高高的站在我的肩膀，裂开嘴对我笑着。

 

我甚至不知道我是怎样进入第四个店铺里，也不知道我是怎么样被带到了医院里。

 

 

 

 

须田禾哉

 

39岁

 

我抽着烟倚在沙发上，看着电视里录像的9月15日与16日的娱乐新闻，娱乐新闻大事件居然是娱乐圈的模范夫妻接了单广告，这种完全无所谓的屁事。

 

不过这样看来社长已经安置好了这件事情，自己也不需要多过于操心了，我在心里默默的舒了一口气。

 

我看了看时间已经是17日的凌晨四点，便最后抽了两口烟，将烟屁股按熄在烟灰缸里，转身向家门口走去。

 

我心里还是惦记着亚希子的情况，我没有关电视怕惊动了妻子，蹑手蹑脚的拿了车钥匙，开着车向新宿国道驶去。

 

到了医院，我走进亚希子的病房，他躺在靠窗边的病床上。月光洒在她的脸上，刘海被夜风吹散，清秀的脸上没有了平时人前的模样，这么自然的亚希子除了我还有谁可以看得到呢？

 

 

这样想着，我突然想起了前日亚希子一定要寻找的那个男人。

 

ミツル。

 

这个人究竟是什么人？

 

半梦半醒间我突然听见亚希子在喊我。

 

 

“须田先生。须田先生。”

 

 

我迷迷糊糊的醒来发现已经是早上了：“哦，亚希子啊，你醒过来了。”

 

她坐起身子，摸着自己额头上包扎的绷带，看起来还有些迷迷糊糊的。“我这是怎么了呀”她轻声的问道。

 

 

“你不记得了吗”我嘴上这样说着。

不记得最好，这件事情也就一了百了。我心里这样想着。

 

听了我的话他似乎陷入了沉思，看了半晌窗外的云彩，她突然问我的。“须田先生，有一件事情我想问你一下。”她的语气让我心里咯噔一下。“你还记得，几年前我第一次砍伤自己的手臂，失血晕倒的事情吗？在那以后，有一个多星期，我一直在横滨的医院里休养。”

 

 

“当然，这是你们事后告诉我的那一段时间的记忆我总是想不起来。但是就是在最近我做了一些梦，梦见了一些奇奇怪怪的事情，所以我想，这件事会不会和那一段失去记忆的时间有什么关系？”她的双眼紧紧的盯着我，似乎要看透我的谎言。

 

 

“这就是你跑到别人的酒吧里去大闹一番的原因？”我不禁的露出了笑容。“你别想太多了，不过是一个梦罢了。你有的时候太过于紧张，总是爱做一些奇奇怪怪的梦。”

 

 

我走到她的身边，拍了拍她的肩膀：“我已经给你安排了一个星期的假期，你就不要多想了好好休息。”

 

 

“那什么，一直都给须田先生添麻烦了呀。”她搭下眼睑，似乎有一些不好意思一样的，那一副表情就和当初出了那件事时一模一样。

 

 

那件事，我心里突然咯噔一下。

 

走出病房，我一直想着当年那件事发生时的事情。

 

 

当年我还不是亚希子的担当，也更没混到现在的位置，虽然大体都参与了，但是有些内幕我并不清楚。

 

当时的亚希子状态非常不稳定，但是因为团体正处于上升期原来的担当也并没有关注到这些细微的变化。一直到那一天下午本安排好的全员的杂志采访从不迟到的亚希子却迟到了一个小时却毫无音信，我提醒说要不要去家里看看，那一位无能的担当才反应过来去家里找亚希子。而看到亚希子的时候，她已经倒在血泊中属于半昏迷的状态了。

 

虽然当时对外谎称是意外受伤。并将亚希子在横滨藏了一段时间。但在那一个月间，亚希子的精神状态一直非常不稳定。在那个时期和亚希子有往来的人也相当的少，几乎只有几个与她熟识的朋友。

 

所以亚希子说那个男人是那段时期遇见的人，我真的有理由相信那个人是亚希子幻想出来的人。

 

但是不怕一万就怕万一，我还是给他原来的经纪人打了个电话，想问问当时的情况。

 

“须田先生？”电话对面的人现在现在对我倒有了几分热情，原来他可不是这样的人。

 

“有一个和亚希子有关的事情我想要问问你。”我说道。

 

“是什么事情呢?如果可以帮到您我一定全力帮助。”听说他现在去做服务行业了，讲话也得体了不少。

 

“是有关一个叫ミツル的男人。”我说道。

 

电话对面突然失去了声音，只留下嘈杂的背景音。

 

“喂？喂？”连续的呼唤了几声，以为是信号问题。

 

“须田先生还是不要打听这件事情了，如果你真的为了亚希子好的话。”他的声音突然变得十分冷漠，说完又陷入了沉默。

 

我刚想只追问几句，突然背脊骨一阵凉意。

 

“你必须要告诉亚希子，那一切都是她的幻想。那个人从来没有存在过。”他冷冷的说完，随即挂了电话。

 

我无奈的挂了电话，走进亚希子的病房。

 

她面对着病房的窗，背对着我，我看不见她的表情，不知道她是否已经睡着了。

 

“须田先生。”她突然喊我。

 

“我知道。如果我当他从未存在过，是最好的选择。”她的声音冷静而沉着。

 

她举起手，突然向着窗外抛出了一个闪着光的饰物，在明灭的月光下，我看到那是一个玫瑰形状的领带夹。


End file.
